


Paint Ball

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To this day, Nick still doesn't know how he puts up with these people on a day to day basis without shipping them all to Antarctica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Ball

"Awe, come on boss" Clint protested, standing in front of Fury's desk with blue and Red paint all over his chest while Phil stood to his right with a chest shot of purple and Melinda to his left with nothing showing on her front.

"This is a high security secret organization, not a damn paintball field" he said sternly "you ass holes ruined the entire gym area"

Melinda raised an eye brow "last time him and Romonoff took out a whole floor so I don't see why you're upset now"

"Because of this!" He threw down a large stack of papers in front of them and glared at the three of them "you terrified five junior agents when you sprang out of the vents, door and floor! How the hell do you even spring out of the floor"

"A lot of practice" Melinda smirked as she thought about it "and would you rather us scare a few juniors that way or let a stir crazy Barton at them?"

Nick glared at his best friend when he started to laugh "don't you dare" he warned "I would prefer neither since I would like these junior agents to one day become seniors and that just won't happen if you keep scaring them!"

"If they can't handle some paintball how are they suppose to hand field work?" 

"They are RnD and Science agents!" His voice boomed throughout the entire room, making Clint cringe, Melinda square her shoulders and Phil tilt his head at his friend.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way to ensure that neither of these things happen again" he said softly, trying to calm down the situation "and any junior who we accidentally terrified today will be getting an apology directly from agent Barton"

"You know I'm probably the least scary of us three"

"He has a point"

"Shush" Phil put up a finger to silence them both, noting the glare that Melinda was giving him as he continued to speak "and I will ensure the paper work for their...complaints, are taken care of"

"What do you want in return?" Nick asked with a glance over at him, sizing him up quickly and determining if it was going to be worth it in the long run.

"Freedom for Agent Barton to do his paint balling when he's going stir crazy"

"And how do you expect that to happen without scaring anyone?"

"The same way we manage to allow Agent May and Agent Romonoff to have a sparing match on the gym"

"I need to build a whole new alarm system matched specifically to Barton's paintball time, and inform everyone in shield about it, just so he doesn't shoot an idiot for saying something stupid when he's in a bad mood?"

"I'm sure Laura would appreciate it if you gave her husband a chance to not be stuck in the fridge for going on a shield agents killing spree" he smiled as Nick glared at him again

"Fine" he said after a few minutes of silence "fine, I'll make sure it gets done, but if I get one more complaint all three of you will be doing paper work for a life time, and going on missions with juniors" he added when Phil started to smirk

"You wouldn't" he frowned

"Try me"

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen" Melinda smiled, patting Clint's arm as she spoke "wouldn't want to stick Phil with the juniors"

"Not if he values his sanity" Clint laughed 

"Or if you'd prefer me not to spend all my down time talking to Andrew so I don't murder people"

"I'm glad we have an understanding" Nick smirked "dismissed"

"So, Phil..." Clint smiled as they headed for the door and he put an arm around his handlers shoulders "Laura wants you over for dinner"

"And desert?"

"Naturally" he smirked as the door shut behind them and they heard Nick tossing something at the solid metal as if they were still there "don't worry boss, you're still invited tomorrow!"

"Make it a double!" Phil and Clint laughed at the order while Melinda rolled he eyes, wondering how Laura put up with all of these boys so willingly.

"Hey Mel" She turned around to face Clint "Nice colourful spot on your back" glaring at the younger man she took her jacket off carefully and turned it around, growling when she saw the brightly purple spot in the dead center of her back with a bit of blue on the corner of her arm" thinking about it for a second she smirked before looking back at the boys "what?"

"We should set Phil up for some training, obviously his aim needs work" she smirked, turning on her heel and walking away as Phil sputtered beside a laughing Clint.


End file.
